Great News!
by Your Abnormal Writer
Summary: Cara Jisoo menyampaikan berita kehamilannya kepada Seungcheol yang bukan hanya sekedar menyodorkan test-pack! Inginnya, sih, Jisoo akan mengabarkan kabar kehamilannya itu dengan cara yang anti mainstream. It's SVT CheolSoo! Choi Seungcheol x Hong Jisoo couple! AU! GS! Marriage life! Rated M for safe!


**Great News**

 **Type :** AU! GS! Marriage Life!

 **Disclaimer :** Referensi trik di ff ini ada di sebuah artikel, okay? Terinspirasi juga dari obrolan di suatu sore itu bersama 4 temanku

 **Warning :** Typos, alur yang terlalu cepat, dan bahasa yang tidak efektif

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Kamis ini adalah hari keduanya setelah Jisoo mendapatkan sebuah kenyataan.

Kenyataan bahwa dirinya kini tengah mengandung seorang calon anaknya dan Seungcheol kelak, lho!

Meski di sore ini Choi Jisoo tampak resah memikirkan caranya untuk memberitahukan kabar bahagia tersebut kepada Seungcheol nanti malam-atau lebih tepatnya setelah kepulangan suami tercintanya itu, akan tetapi jika ia mengabarkan berita kehamilannya tersebut secara langsung kepada Seungcheol, rasanya kejutan mengenai keberadaan sosok calon buah hati mereka ini bakal terasa hambar. Yaah, maksudnya hanya sebatas rasa haru dan terima kasih sejenak seperti pada umumnya. Tanpa meninggalkan sebuah kenangan manis yang nantinya bisa diingat kembali dengan cara unik.

Inginnya, sih, Jisoo akan mengabarkan kabar kehamilannya itu dengan cara yang anti mainstream. Sehingga ketika mereka berdua asyik bernostalgia kelak, Seungcheol akan mengungkit-ungkit masalah kehamilan pertama istrinya ini dengan kalimat,

'Masih inget dulu, nggak? Waktu kamu ngabarin berita kehamilan pertamamu yang itu tuh?'

Dan kalau bisa moment bahagia mereka yang satu ini dapat ia abadikan dengan sebuah objek yang unik. Baik itu dalam bentuk kerajian ataupun foto yang berkesan.

.

.

.

DING DONG!

Suara bel rumah yang Jisoo dengar barusan langsung membuatnya terlonjak dari sofa ruang tamu yang tentunya sedang ia duduki.

Istri Choi Seungcheol yang cantik itu mendadak gelagapan karena fokusnya terhadap sebuah referensi bacaan di smartphonenya tadi tiba-tiba menjadi pecah. Belum lagi pasca suasana hati yang amburadul ini, sampai-sampai Jisoo lupa merapikan penampilannya tersebut sebelum ia menyambut kepulangan Seungcheol.

.

.

.

"Lho? Tumben rambutmu nggak diurai, Soo..."

Kaget suaminya yang baru saja menyadari bahwa surai kecoklatan Jisoo saat itu masih dalam keadaan terikat ke belakang. Sehingga di sekejap waktu tersebut, Jisoo pun langsung menyentuh-nyentuh tatanan rambutnya yang ternyata memang masih belum ia urai.

Duuhhh, gara-gara bingung menyiapkan surprise, kenapa Jisoo sampai lupa memberi penampilannya yang terbaik di saat suaminya ini baru saja pulang kerja, sih? Mana ia juga belum merapikan tatanan baju dan meja makan untuk dinner Seungcheol sehabis ini...

Duhhhh... Kenapa jadi kacau begini...?

.

.

.

"Kok, dirimu jadi resah begitu, Soo?"

Tanya Seungcheol yang heran dengan tingkah laku Jisoo hari ini yang benar-benar di luar kebiasaannya.

Sebab, kalaupun istrinya tersebut sedang PMS atau ngambek karena pekerjaan, paling-paling Jisoo hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saja. Tidak sampai bertindak kikuk di setiap kegiatan mengurus rumah ataupun sampai bertindak canggung ketika ia melayani suaminya ini.

"Apa karena anak-anak?"

Tebak Seungcheol lagi karena pertanyaan yang sempat ia lontarkan tadi hanya dibalas dengan tatapan sendu dari Jisoo-nya.

"Bukaann..."

Alis lawan bicara Jisoo mendadak naik.

"Lalu?"

Percakapan di antara keduanya langsung terputus barang sejenak.

Sebab, Choi Jisoo kembali tenggelam dalam pemikirannya tadi sore itu.

.

.

.

 **Jisoo PoV**

Apa kuberitahu saja sekarang, ya?

Tapi kalau hanya sekedar menunjukkan hasil test pack dan mengatakan 'Sayang, Aku hamilll...,'

'kan kurang surprise...

Mau dikasih foto atau kartu ucapan, tapi kok terasa nggak ngena, ya?

'kan kasihan Seungcheol kalau kusuruh untuk menebak-nebak...

Meletakkan makanan bayi di kabinet atau meletakkan peralatan makan bayi di meja makan besok pagi, sepertinya juga masih berujung ke Seungcheol yang harus menebak-nebak...

Padahal maunya kan Aku yang memberitahunya...

Hmmm...

Aku harus memberinya kejutan seperti apa, ya...?

 **Jisoo PoV END**

.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Seungcheol yang sudah gemas pun akhirnya memaksa Jisoo untuk bercerita dengan cara halus. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa memaksa untuk sering berkomunikasi di antara mereka adalah segalanya, akan tetapi ia juga tak ingin memojokkan istrinya itu demi sebuah jawaban yang ringkas nanti. Terlebih lagi kalau sampai masalah yang sedang dihadapi Jisoo ini benar-benar bukan masalah sepele, kewajibannya untuk membantu menyelesaikan permasalahan secara bersama-sama pun memang harus Seungcheol lakukan. Sebagai seorang kepala keluarga tentunya.

"Cerita, dong, Soo...,"

Bujuknya sekali lagi kepada Jisoo yang walaupun masih belum terlelap, akan tetapi kontak kedua matanya sama-sekali belum juga ada putus-putusnya.

Sedang di sisi lain, Jisoo rasa ia pun harus tetap menyembunyikan rasa keresahannya akan persiapan kejutan untuk Seungcheol yang itu. Berharap saja ia mampu mengalihkan arah pembicaraan mereka menuju topik yang lain. Dan kalau bisa pengalihan topik tersebut sebisa mungkin bahasannya juga tidak jauh-jauh tentang permasalahan anak maupun kehamilan. Sehingga Jisoo dapat menutupi keresahannya yang satu itu dengan cara serapi mungkin.

.

.

.

"Eum... Aku masih bisa belum menentukan, Cheol...,"

Ucap Jisoo setelah menemukan topik yang pas di tengah pembicaraan mereka tersebut. Sehingga rasa penasaran Seungcheol tentang permasalahan yang sedang ia hadapi tadi dapat berkurang secara perlahan.

"Menentukan apa...?"

Tanggapnya sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepala Jisoo dengan lembut. Tak lupa juga dengan senyum leganya yang ia sematkan karena pada akhirnya Jisoo mau mengungkapkan keresahan hatinya itu.

"Hmm... Jumlah anak yang mau kita miliki. Kalau kamu mau punya berapa?"

Pertanyaan Jisoo yang polos tadi rupanya malah mengundang candaan Seungcheol yang lucu sekali. Walaupun sebelumnya ada aksen sedikit serius, akan tetapi ujung-ujungnya pun akan terdengar sangat jenaka.

"Se... belasss...!"

"EH?"

Respon yang Jisoo berikan barusan ternyata memang sukses membuat Seungcheol merasa berhasil dalam mencairkan suasana yang tegang sedari tadi.

Hahaha

"Kan kita mau bikin kesebelasan timnas sepak bola, Soo... Hihihihi..."

"Lho, bukan sebuah boyband bermember banyak, nih...?"

"Oh iya... ya... Kkkkk...,"

Balas Seungcheol dengan tawa yang renyah karena candaan Jisoo barusan ternyata juga tak kalah seru dengan miliknya.

"Soo...,"

"Hmmm...?"

"Kalau nanti kita sudah punya anak, panggilan sayang kita mau diubah atau tetap?"

Tanya Seungcheol yang masih ingin mengungkit satu topik lagi sebelum mereka berdua mengarungi lautan mimpi di atas pulau kapuk.

"Mommy and Daddy?"

Deheman lawan bicaranya yang Jisoo terima sepertinya menandakan bahwa panggilan tersebut sudah telalu mainstream.

"Eummm... Bagaimana kalau Bi dan Bas?"

Tawar Jisoo lagi yang sempat menyebutkan opsi lain panggilan kesayangan yang serupa dengan panggilan Bintang dan Bastian couple di series favoritnya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya, opsi kedua darinya itu juga Seungcheol tolak, sih. Sebab pasangan Bintang dan Bastian kan belum punya anak. Sedangkan pergantian panggilan kesayangan mereka yang baru akan disegerakan bila keduanya sudah memilik anak, 'kan?

"Mamah Papah?"

Kali ini Jisoo yang menggeleng.

"Umi Abi?"

Dan gelak tawa Jisoo rupanya malah terdengar semakin jelas di telinga Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol... Kenapa jadi berbahasa Arab, sih? Kkkk..."

"Hahaha... Kan lucu, gitu... Umiiiii... Abiiii...,"

Balasnya sambil menirukan suara anak kecil yang memanggil ayah ibunya dengan sebutan Umi dan Abi. Sampai-sampai Seungcheol tak sadar, bahwa Jisoo semakin memandanginya dengan tatapan yang penuh arti sebelum sebuah ide mengenai perkabaran tentang kehamilannya ini tertanam di dalam otaknya.

.

.

.

 **SKIP!**

Pagi hari yang cerah akhirnya datang dengan cepatnya.

Jisoo dan Seungcheol sudah hendak bersiap-siap berangkat mencari nafkah kehidupan di tempat mereka masing-masing. Choi Jisoo yang berkerja sebagai guru bahasa inggris di Shining Diamond Elementary School, sedangkan Seungcheol berkerja di bagian HRD di sebuah perusahaan otomotif. Selagi keduanya masih bisa berkarier, lalu mengapa tidak? Penghasilan mereka bisa ditabung untuk keperluan masa depan bukan?

Termasuk untuk anak-anaknya kelak.

Hihihi

"Seungcheol...,"

Panggil Jisoo setelah ia selesai mengunci rumah mungil mereka sebelum ia menghampiri suaminya itu di dekat pelataran.

"We-fie, yuk...,"

Pintanya manja usai ia mengeluarkan smartphone putihnya dari tas. Sedangkan Seungcheol yang hendak memasuki mobilnya itu sedikit terheran dengan perilaku tak biasa milik Jisoo di pagi ini.

"Masih ada sepuluh menit lagi sebelum berangkat, kok...,"

Jelasnya ceria yang akhirnya disetujui oleh Seungcheol.

Yah, timing yang dipilih Jisoo untuk ber-we-fie juga tak buruk 'kan? Toh, keduanya sudah dalam keadaan bersih, rapi, dan wangi karena mereka memang akan hendak pergi kerja.

Jadi... mengapa tidak?

.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan pencahayaan dan pose yang pas, akhirnya Seungcheol pun memberi aba-aba sejenak sebelum ia menekan tombol capture di layar gawainya.

"Ready?"

"Eum!"

"Okay...! Say..."

"AKU HAMIIIIIILLLLLL...!"

"EH?"

CKRIK

Foto Jisoo yang berekspresi meringis imut dan Seungcheol yang berekpresi terkejut jadilah sudah. Bahkan Seungcheol yang masih membelalakkan matanya tanda terkejut itu mendadak malah disambut dengan tawa ceria dari Choi Jisoo.

"J.. Jadii...?"

Istri Choi Seungcheol tersebut membalas ketidakpercayaannya itu dengan anggukan mantap.

"A.. Aku akan menjadi ayah?"

Gagap Seungcheol sebagai tanggapan penangguhan Jisoo yang tadi memberikan kabar bahagia itu.

"Iya... Abi...,"

Ucap Jisoo manis sembari menempelkan telapak tangan kanan Seungcheol di atas perutnya yang masih rata.

Hingga beberapa detik selanjutnya, Seungcheol pun langsung memeluk Jisoo erat selama sedetik-dua detik, kemudia ia beranjak mengecup kening istrinya itu dengan penuh perasaan bahagia dan tulus.

"Sejak kapan?"

Tanya Seungcheol penasaran sambil menangkup wajah Jisoo yang cantik itu.

"Tiga hari yang lalu, Bi...,"

Ungkap Jisoo manis sambil mengerling.

"Dasar, penuh kejutan!"

Gemas lawan bicara Choi Jisoo itu sembari mencubit hidung mungil istrinya tersebut dengan nada yang tak jauh beda imutnya.

Hingga di pagi itu, sebuah trik pemberitaan akan kehamilan Jisoo pada anak pertamanya tersebut akhirnya dapat juga tersampaikan. Tak perlu sampai Choi Seungcheol menebak-nebak kode-kode aneh Jisoo. Akan tetapi cukup hanya dengan moment we-fie ceria di pagi hari saja, sudah cukup mengejutkan!

Lebih-lebih ada foto yang merekan berita bahagia keduanya 'kan?

Hihihi

.

.

.

.

.

"Psssst... Omong-omong, terima kasih atas berita dan hadiah yang terindah ini, Choi Jisoo...,"

Ditunggu kabar bahagia yang lainnya juga...

.

.

.

.

.

 **END!**

Maaf ya kalau kemarin aku meracau tidak jelas di ff Apa Hayo?

Pasca resah, sih. Hehehe.

Buat FF ini, thanks a lot loh ya buat Oding dan kawan-kawan yang berhasil menyeretku ke tengah pembicaraan mulai dari instalasi listrik dan polusi udara sampai rencana mau punya anak berapa kalau sudah berkeluarga nanti.

Pffft, kalian sungguh absurd!

Buat kamu-kamu yang sudah membaca FF ini sampai akhir, aku juga ucapkan terima kasih :)

Mohon krisarnya ya, guys...!

Gomawooooo


End file.
